


Drabble: Elvenkind

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Elvenkind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

The first words he ever spoke to me were to inform me that I was no elf.

The last words he ever spoke to me were to inform me that I was his king.

But in between, much passed between us. The sole humans, we stuck together out of habit. Humans are pack animals, we have to be. Our lives at so short that often we must rely on others to raise our own children.

Elves would never stand for that. Kings understand necessity.

I understood his weaknesses. He understood my doubts. After all, we were the same.

Men die.


End file.
